Attraction
by MyFairJenni
Summary: Tesla finds a positive use for his magnetic powers. Spoilers post 'Sleepers'  Small Helen/Nikola.


Attraction

Sanctuary – Magnus/Tesla

"Nikola! Watch out!" Helen Magnus cried out as the large abnormal launched itself toward her no-longer-invincible friend. Luckily, he had been paying attention as well, and just managed to jump out of the way, while simultaneously crushing a magnetic mineral rich slab of ore into it's gruesome face. The weight and force of the impact sent the creature flying backwards. Utilizing the reprise, Helen and Nikola re-grouped in front of the beast.

"No need to worry on my account dear, I'm quite adept at improvising." Tesla remarked, as he usually did, haughty and with an air of self-importance.

"I hope you realize what you've done." Magnus started, but reminding her self of the company, changed her tone, "But knowing you, I highly doubt that." Finished her exasperated, if breathy, retort.

"Oh come now Helen. What's scientific discovery without a few mishaps along the way?" The 'mad genius' replied, sounding quite confident of his handle of the situation, even if his breathe was a tad bit ragged.

"What you call 'scientific discovery' the rest of the world calls 'immoral genetic manipulation'!" Helen couldn't believe the gall of the man, even for Nikola Tesla, this was something else. He had once again dragged her into one of his foolish and dangerous experiments, just in time to pick up the pieces.

"And how was I supposed to know that a harmless rabbit could change so drastically?" Tesla gestured to the monstrosity that lay at there feet, or at least _used _to lay at there feet. The pair looked all around them, but found no sign of the newly changed abnormal. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes caught Tesla's attention. There was a flash of fur as the beast jumped toward Helen, who was looking the other way.

"Helen! Move!" Tesla tried to get her attention in time, and the next thing her knew Helen's soft body was crushed to him, knocking him completely off his feet. With a crash, and a few grunts from the both of them, Nikola landed rear-end first on the underbrush, with his favourite person, Helen landing in his lap.

"I could get used to this." Came the lewd remark that Helen was waiting for. And as gracefully she could, Helen extracted herself from Nikola's arms and got to her feet, ignoring his hand as it reached up for help.

"Odd..."She trailed off as she approached a very non-dangerous looking white rabbit. It looked quite fluffy actually. Something that would be regarded as a pet. "This is the deadly beast you pulled me away from?" She teased. Obviously, the rabbit-beast was back to normal, how, she didn't know. But nothing a few tests couldn't take care of. Another crisis adverted.

"That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set eyes on." Nikola teased, taking on a rather horrible Scottish accent.

"Of course it is." Helen was glad to have a reason to smile.

"Look, that rabbit's got a vicious streak a mile wide; it's a killer!" Nikola continued on, dramatic as always. And keeping with Magnus's luck, the harmless white rabbit started to change into it's more deadly counter-part. But was stopped by a well timed tranquilizer bullet fired by Magnus.

"I warned you, but did you listen to me? Oh, no, you knew it all, didn't you? Oh, it's just a harmless little bunny, isn't it? Well, it's always the same. I always tell them- " Nikola just couldn't help himself, but Helen was getting quite tired of the tirade. Holding up her hand, Nikola stopped his monologue and helped his friend transfer his were-rabbit, Jekyll and Hyde creation. He also took it upon himself to use his 'powers' to move the small iron-cast crate into his open hand. But was pleasantly surprised as Helen was drawn to him. One hand grabbed the handle, while another wrapped itself around Helen's waist. He smiled into the hair covering her neck.

"Oh I could definitely get used to this." He huskily whispered, sending a small shiver through Helen.

"Nikola, what just happened?" Helen managed to evenly and calmly question. It was one thing for him to pull her out of harms way, but it had felt as if she was being pulled toward him by an invisible cord. Nikola stroked at her belt, and was drawn by the adornments and buckle.

"I'm assuming that your belt has iron in it. Odd, but very handy." Tesla snickered under his breath as Helen once again extracted herself from his grasp and turned to look at him with a quizzical expression. And once again found herself drawn to the man in front of her.

"You're going to have to stop doing that Nikola." She sighed.

"But why, it saved your life back there." He seemed rather proud of himself while reminding her.

"From what? The killer bunny?" She teased, as she took a small step toward him.

"Well...could have saved your life. And you have to admit, that was pretty cool." A large grin plastered on his face as Helen took another step toward him. Just a little closer...another step brought her within inches of him. She reached forward...and took the bunny crate from his hands and turned on her heels, heading toward civilization. Snapped out of his daze, Nikola jogged to catch up with her and drew her to his side, and was surprised when no admonishment came from her lips.

Yes, Nikola Tesla wasn't over the loss of his vampire powers, and would continue to attempt the recreation of the source-blood. But if his magnetic powers allowed him such access to his love, than at least he could bide his time in a somewhat less melancholic state.


End file.
